No Way Out
by C.N. Johns
Summary: Something happens in the lab and all of the CSI's have to fight for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yeah I know I haven't finished The Last Dance yet, but I had to run with this idea. Cool?  
  
No Way Out  
  
Chapter One (Greg)  
  
I was working a case with Grissom and Sara. It's sort of a cold case, except there was a murder two days ago that was oddly similar. The victim was raped and strangled, then redressed in a prom dress.  
  
I must admit, she was beautiful.  
  
We brought the boyfriend into interrogation, but he knew nothing, just like us.  
  
The killer leaves no evidence. It's disgusting and amazing.  
  
We were going to get out and go over all the old evidence in vault.  
  
I always hated the evidence vault, it's too cold and I never remember a jacket. I usually try to convince myself that I'll be fine, but growing up in California teaches you to like heat and dislike cold.  
  
We were browsing along the shelves. We were silent. I was shivering.  
  
Grissom looked over at me.  
  
"Greg? I think that's it right there."  
  
I looked and read the label. Yup, Grissom was right as always.  
  
I removed the box and set it on the floor briefly to adjust my thin, cold shirt.  
  
"Are there any more boxes?" Sara asked.  
  
"Nope, no evidence, no boxes. We're lucky we even have this box," Grissom stated.  
  
I picked up the box and we headed for the door.  
  
Gosh, I wanted to leave this giant freezer.  
  
Right as Grissom was about to open the door, the ground shook and I heard a loud noise that was strangely familar.  
  
I gave Grissom an odd look, yet was distracted at the sound of more loud bang-like noises.  
  
Sara opened her mouth to speak, but with the ground shaking and shaking again, a shelf fell over.  
  
She didn't have time to move.  
  
"Sara!" I shouted.  
  
She ducked as it hit her.  
  
Grissom rushed to her side.  
  
The noises and shaking stopped.  
  
Grissom picked her up and examined her.  
  
I thank God everyday that she was only unconcious with virtually no injuries.  
  
I go to the door, grab the handle, and push.  
  
The door doesn't open.  
  
I try again.  
  
Again the same results.  
  
I look to Grissom and try not to panic.  
  
"I can't open the door."  
  
Grissom then tries with the same outcome as me.  
  
He looks at me and I look at him.  
  
"We're trapped," he said.

Don't worry, you'll find out everything later! Just review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of your encouraging reviews! This chapter is for Sponge Hearts, jbr12476, lala, zeilfanaat, Zoe, orangebronco, and viralpayola. You guys thouroughly rock!  
  
Chapter Two  
(Catherine)  
  
I saw everything.  
  
I was in the break room with Warrick and Brass.  
  
All of a sudden, there's this explosion right outside the doorway.  
  
From the sounds, there were a lot more that followed.  
  
The bomb was in the ceiling, someone had moved a tile or two and put it up there.  
  
There's a huge hole in the ceiling. We could see the upper floor.  
  
So much debris fell out that we're trapped in here.  
  
First thing, Warrick tried to find a way out. Me and Brass stopped him.  
  
Second thing, we called 911.  
  
We can see through the intact glass and people can see us, we just can't get out.  
  
Brass turned to Warrick and I.  
  
"So...What did you two have for breakfast this morning?" he asked to lighten the mood.  
  
"I had Lucky Charms with Lindsey."  
  
"I didn't have breakfast. I woke up late," Warrick said.  
  
"Well, aren't we interesting..." I mumbled.  
  
We each took a seat on the floor, brushing away glass fragments with out feet as we did so.  
  
We sat in silence for a while.  
  
I didn't care.  
  
I was just happy that it wasn't my fault this time.  
  
Last time, I blew up Greg. I think of that whenever I see him. I saw the scars once, they were nasty.  
  
I keep trying to forget and I can tell Greg does too, but we each know that's impossible.  
  
Brass speaks up again.  
  
"So, what happened here? I mean, you guys are CSI's..."  
  
I looked at Warrick and he looked at me.  
  
"I have no clue," I answered.  
  
Review!!! I promise there is more to come! Next chapter is Nick! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Gee, two chapters in one day! You should be proud of me!  
  
P.S. I'm currently looking for a beta anyone interested can e-mail me.  
  
Chapter Three  
(Nick)  
  
I was in the ballistics lab by myself.  
  
I heard it before I saw and felt it.  
  
Ballistics plus explosions equal bad things, especially for those in the lab.  
  
Like me.  
  
Currently, I'm trapped under tons of debris.  
  
A ceiling beam has my stomach area pinned under it.  
  
Life pretty much sucks right now.  
  
I tried to reach my cell phone.  
  
No such luck.  
  
I hope someone called 911, the paramedics, firemen, or something.  
  
I feel blood on my leg.  
  
I can't move one of my arms.  
  
I leaned over slightly and saw immediately that it was broken.  
  
I yell for help to no answer.  
  
I'm trying to reposition my self without upsetting the beam. It's a slow process.  
  
I pray that everyone else is okay.  
  
I have no clue what happened.  
  
Obviously, there were bombs, how they got there, other CSI's will investigate.  
  
I have a feeling they won't let us work the case.  
  
Every minute here seems like an eternity.  
  
I can't see my watch.  
  
It's getting hard to breathe in my current position.  
  
Review!! More to come tomorrow, or if I'm feeling particularly creative today, but I doubt it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Wow! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! You guys keep me writing!  
  
Chapter Four (Grissom)

* * *

We've most likely only been here for a few minutes.  
  
It seemed like forever.  
  
Next me, Sara stirred.  
  
Greg rushes to her side as he sees this.  
  
I lean over her.  
  
She slowly opens her eyes and blinks a few times.  
  
She tries to sit up.  
  
"Slowly Sara... Not yet... That's it..." we say to her.  
  
She sighes.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Greg hastily explains.  
  
"Um, there were explosions I think. A shelf fell over, knocked you over, and you were unconcious for a while...Oh yeah, and we're stuck int eh evidence vault."  
  
"What?!" she exclaims in my ear.  
  
"We're trapped in here until someone realizes we're gone," I say quietly.  
  
"No way..." she breathes.  
  
"Yeah. But I'm trying to be optimistic," Greg shares with us.  
  
I sit and stroke Sara's hair for a minute.  
  
She speaks up.  
  
"We're stuck her," she whispered as she looked at me.  
  
I've never seen anyone so scared in my life.  
  
Her body starts to shake.  
  
I wrapped my arms around her and I held her as she cried.

* * *

Yeah, I know short chapter, but there's another coming today, so never fear! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Another pair of chapters! Aren't you excited?  
  
Remember, I'm still searching for a beta. E-mail me if you want the job!  
  
Chapter Five (Brass)

* * *

I'm stuck with two science nerds in the mutilated break room.  
  
Sounds fun, doesn't it?  
  
Mostly we just there with little conversation.  
  
Silence makes me uncomfortable.  
  
It's been thirty minutes.  
  
I haven't heard any ambulance sirens yet.  
  
I haven't heard any fire truck or police sirens either.  
  
Catherine is currently looking for food just in case we're in here that long.  
  
I pray that we aren't.  
  
Right now, all I can think about is Ellie.  
  
What would happen if I died here?  
  
I know it's not likely, I mean we're in the break room of all places, but what if we did die?  
  
"I hear something!" Warrick yells.  
  
We rush to the window.  
  
Sure enough, a fire engine, an ambulance or two, and a bunch of police cruisers are pulling up.  
  
I wonder if the others are okay.  
  
If they're not, I hope search and rescue finds them first.  
  
We watch as the teams pull on their gear and prepare to go inside.  
  
I pray silently that there are no bombs or traps for them.  
  
They head into the main entrance.  
  
They disappear from our line of sight.  
  
We each sit back down on our respective places on the floor.  
  
It's gonna be a long day.

* * *

Remember to review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So, after a weekend break, I am back and ready to go! Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you guys!  
  
Chapter Six (Sara)  
  
Greg leaned over to me.  
  
"Sara, what's your favorite color?"  
  
"Blue," I respond.  
  
He asks Grissom, who says grey, and then he announces that his is orange.  
  
We've been playing the "Favorite Game" for a half an hour.  
  
I'm slightly tired of it.  
  
"What's your favorite word to say, mine's mitochondria, it's just so-"  
  
"Greg! Shut it! I hate the "Favorite Game!"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
He goes back into his corner.  
  
Grissom looks at his watch.  
  
"An hour, thirty minutes," he announces.  
  
For an hour and thirty minutes, I have been freezing my butt off.  
  
Greg inches closer and tells Grissom to do the same.  
  
"Greg..."  
  
"Oh come on, body heat, that's all I'm going for."  
  
We all cuddle up together.  
  
I can feel them shivering.  
  
I can feel Greg's heart.  
  
I can feel Grissom's pulse.  
  
I feel so awkward right now.  
  
Greg had told us earlier that he thought he heard sirens.  
  
I think it's just wishful thinking.  
  
Gosh, I want to be warm again.  
  
Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Yay! More Nick!  
P.S. CSICowboy- I can't make any guarantees...  
  
Chapter Seven (Nick)  
  
I think I've fallen asleep once or twice.  
  
I have no clue how long it's been.  
  
I try to stay awake because I know how important it is in a sitiuation like this.  
  
If I fall asleep, I may never wake up again.  
  
This is the scariest thing I've ever had to endure in my life.  
  
Worse than Nigel Crane, worse than anything.  
  
Waiting sucks.  
  
It's like when you're in line for the newest, scariest ride in the park.  
  
The more you wait, the scarier it is, except that you're life really isn't in any real danger, but mine is.  
  
I see a flash out of the corner of my eye.  
  
I twist my head and ignore the pain.  
  
"Can anyone hear me?" a paramedic yells.  
  
"Yes," I say with a raspy voice that I myself can barely hear.  
  
"Yes!" I try again.  
  
"Are you injured?" they yell back.  
  
"Yeah! I'm trapped under debris!"  
  
"Don't worry sir! We'll get you out! Can you tell us your name?"  
  
"Nick! Nick Stokes! I'm in the ballistics lab!"  
  
"We're coming sir!"  
  
I feel a wave of nausea and everything goes black.  
  
Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Auhtor's Note: Hey guys, sorry about the long wait, I've been sick these past few days. Hopefully, I can do the normal two chapters today!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Eight (Warrick)  
  
We all sat down on the curb.  
  
We could see all of the damage done to the lab.  
  
Pretty nasty.  
  
There were parts where it collapsed and parts where there were just holes.  
  
More and more search and rescue run there.  
  
We watch in silence.  
  
A team of paramedics runs out with a gurney.  
  
From what I can see, it's a guy and he's banged up badly.  
  
I hope it's not one of our team.  
  
I hope they're just imaginary and that no one really got hurt.  
  
When the rescue guys found us, they had move a lot of debris, then more fell, and they moved that too.  
  
They moved debris for forty-five minutes.  
  
It's been an hour and a half since they got here.  
  
It's been three hours since the lab blew up, again.  
  
I don't wanna investigate this one, though.  
  
I feel bad for the CSI's that have to.  
  
I wonder where we'll set up base to solve crimes and all that stuff.  
  
I hear Catherine gasp.  
  
"What?" I turn and ask.  
  
She doesn't answer.  
  
She stands up walks to where she sees David and Dr. Robbins walking out of the wreckage.  
  
She hugs them both.  
  
I'm relieved they're okay, but I can't help but worry about Nick, Sara, Greg, and Griss.  
  
Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Nine (Grissom)  
  
From inside, we hear people moving around.  
  
I faintly heard someone shout.  
  
We rush to door.  
  
Greg and I shout while Sara pounds on the door.  
  
The yells get louder outside.  
  
"Help!" we yelled desperately.  
  
All of us start to pound and shout simultaneously.  
  
The shouts are louder still.  
  
I hear things shifting outside.  
  
Someone on the other side moves the handle.  
  
We push with all of our might.  
  
The door opens about a foot.  
  
It's good enough.  
  
I hear Greg and Sara agree with their sighs of relief.  
  
The paramedic on the other side holds out his hand.  
  
Sara takes it and goes first.  
  
I go, then Greg goes last.  
  
We crawl over wreckage.  
  
I want out of this place.  
  
I go faster.  
  
Something shifts behind me.  
  
Debris falls from the ceiling.  
  
I hear Greg scream in agony.  
  
Sara and I can only watch as the search and rescue guys run to him.  
  
Greg is still screaming.  
  
Sara firmly grasps my hand and squeezes with all of her might.  
  
I pray to the God I had abondoned long ago.  
  
REVIEW LIKE NO TOMORROW!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Happy Belated Halloween everyone! I'm back, full of candy, and ready to write again!  
  
pointeboots2000: I was not aware that you had earlier published a story by the same name. I found out just a few minutes ago to be honest. Please forgive for this mistake I made.  
  
Okay before I wrote this chapter, I went to check my stats was absolutely AMAZED to find this story had 41 reviews! You guys rock!  
  
Chapter Ten (Nick)  
  
I'm in an ambulance.  
  
Paramedics are yelling.  
  
I have various tubes attached to my body.  
  
Honestly, I don't care.  
  
Oh yeah, Valium is good stuff.  
  
I just look around calmly.  
  
A man orders me to stay still.  
  
I feel something in my throat.  
  
They had to intubate.  
  
They hooked a bag to the tube in my throat and started pumping.  
  
I decided I wanted to sleep.  
  
I close my eyes to help me fall asleep in this chaos of recusitating me.  
  
I hear them whip out those paddles that look so fun on TV.  
  
I feel something on my chest.  
  
I hear a command for more O.  
  
Once more, something cold is on my chest.  
  
I hear someone yell that I've lost too much blood.  
  
Why can't they calm down?  
  
I'm perfectly calm and it's me.  
  
I hear the beep of a heart monitor slow to a steady booooop.  
  
I know nothing more.  
  
Yeah, short and sad, don't gut me like a fish. 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Okay, I'm really sorry about the last chapter, I just had that urge to kill someone.  
  
Chapter Eleven (Greg)  
  
As we left, the roof collasped on me.  
  
I screamed till my throat burned.  
  
Currently, I can't feel my legs.  
  
The firefighters are working to get me out.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sara and Grissom standing there watching.  
  
They're holding hands.  
  
It's about time those two got together.  
  
I couldn't deal with anymore of that sexual tension.  
  
A firefighter moves a piece of concrete.  
  
Blood rushes to my deprived legs.  
  
All I feel is pain.  
  
Apparently, that was the last piece of debris.  
  
There is a team of paramedics ready with a gurney a few steps away.  
  
Great, second I get to ride out here on a gurney.  
  
Fun stuff.  
  
Grissom and Sara follow as the paramedics run me out.  
  
I can see Catherine, Warrick, Brass, Robbins, and David.  
  
They see me.  
  
Warrick runs over.  
  
"Oh man..." he says.  
  
"I'll be okay," I say with what I hope is a convincing smile.  
  
The others are there now.  
  
"I'll be okay," I repeat.  
  
They put me into the ambulance and we drive away.  
  
The drive is short.  
  
We arrive at the hospital.  
  
I can see through the windows in the room I'm being operated on in.  
  
I manage to see the person on the gurney next door.  
  
Nick.  
  
I see the nurses and doctors frantically running around.  
  
I see the flatline on the heart monitor.  
  
I close my eyes and wish I had died too.  
  
Review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Okay, I know I'm extremely mean, but I'm not bringing Nick back to life. Once you die, you die. By the way, time from now on will pass more rapidly.  
  
Chapter Twelve (Catherine)  
  
We all drove to the hospital.  
  
There has been no word on Nick.  
  
We're worried to say the least.  
  
Greg's room is 319.  
  
ICU.  
  
They say he's critical.  
  
We're allowed to visit anyways.  
  
I spent the most time with Greg when the DNA lab blew, but the thought of seeing him so helpless scared me.  
  
We walk up silently.  
  
Grissom knocks gently on the door and opens it slowly.  
  
He's sleeping.  
  
I sit down with Sara.  
  
She looks so shocked.  
  
I see Grissom's hand inch around to hers.  
  
Warrick sighs softly.  
  
A doctor comes in.  
  
We ask how Greg is.  
  
"We really don't know. All I can say is that these next 24 hours will be extremely important."  
  
Great, thank you doctor for stating the obvious.  
  
He informs us visiting hours are over.  
  
We drive back to Crime Lab silently.  
  
We get out of the car.  
  
Brass' phone rings.  
  
"Hello?...Are you sure?...Oh, God...Yeah...Okay...Bye."  
  
"What is it?" I ask.  
  
"Nick died."  
  
Sara breaks down.  
  
Warrick tries not to break down.  
  
Grissom closes his eyes.  
  
Brass sighes.  
  
I freeze.  
  
We walk to the entrance of the destroyed lab.  
  
My thoughts are interupted by the sounds of another explosion.  
  
Review!  
  
Last chapter is tommorow, followed by an epilogue. 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Well, here it is, the last chapter... It's a sad, sad day... Oh well, that's what epilogues are for.  
  
Chapter Thirteen (David)  
  
I was standing next to a paramedic on break.  
  
We made casual conversation.  
  
I saw them all walk towards the lab.  
  
Why?  
  
I have no clue.  
  
As they walked slowly towards it, the entrance erupted in flames.  
  
So did they.  
  
I heard the screams for a split second.  
  
They were silenced.  
  
What happened?  
  
I don't know.  
  
We ran to them, even though it was dangerous.  
  
I grabbed anything that could help.  
  
When we got there, we realized it was too late.  
  
For all of us.  
  
A fiery roof beam came tumbling down.  
  
I heard people for a little while, but they slowly faded out.  
  
Everything slowly faded out.  
  
Okay, short chapter, and weird David's POV, but next is the epilogue. 


	14. Epilogue

Author's Note: Last installment, here we go...  
  
Epilogue (Greg)  
  
It's been five years.  
  
I was one of the few survivors, barely.  
  
The CSI's fron nearby cities came to investigate.  
  
Apparently, it was all an accident.  
  
Some guy was high and wanted revenge.  
  
He had no idea he had blown up the wrong building.  
  
That last bomb was another fluke.  
  
It just had some problem to where it didn't go off with the rest.  
  
My friends died because of an accident.  
  
How is it that I still work at the lab and still investigate crimes?  
  
How can I walk around the renovated lab knowing it was the grave for too many people?  
  
I do it to honor them.  
  
Last year, I got my Level 3 promotion.  
  
I thought only of them that day.  
  
It's been five years exactly.  
  
I have the day off.  
  
I visit the kids, Sara and Nick.  
  
I ride Grissom's roller coaster.  
  
I see Lindsey.  
  
I feed Warrick's dog, that's now mine.  
  
I do it to honor them.  
  
Done forever! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
